


The past only leads you to the future

by Story_Writer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, toothless's name is tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: Hiccup had always been content in his home village. Sure, he didn't have friends, was abused. But it was his home. When he's forced to leave, he doesn't know what to do. But he certainly doesn't expect to be saved by a dragon, that's for sure.





	The past only leads you to the future

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on patreon  
> hope you enjoy!

Hiccup had always enjoyed walking through the woods. In a village where he was shunned and abused by everyone, it was a welcomed relief. The one person in the village who was kind to him was a man named Gobber, but even then he ignored him unless absolutely necessary. 

He didn’t know the land very well, because it was large and vast. Plus, even he knew the stories about the land beyond the forest. It was riddled with different creatures- dragons, behemoths, and other great beasts. There was land past it, and if you got there you would be safe, but it was a big if you got there. 

More people than not died before they got into the mountain range, and even more died on the way to the other side of it. And then, if you got there, there was a small group of bandits that attacked. 

The trouble for their small village, though, was how isolated it was. Yes, it was safe. Right on the edge of the water. But nobody came there. Period. Not beast or man. 

It was either they traveled and sold stuff, or made their own living which was mostly fish. Very few live stock. 

Sadly, though, life was made worse the last winter. Half of the livestock they relied on for stuff like wool, milk and hide froze to death. 

Now Hiccup was walking around, watching as everyone worked. 

He didn’t have a family. His father had been the chief, but had died on the last trip to the main city, leaving Hiccup an orphan. He didn’t care much, though. The man had been abusive. 

But it did mean he had no home and, on most days, no food. Unless he could sneak it away, that is. 

He found himself outside of the new chief’s hut, Spitelout, Hiccup’s uncle. There were three voices, Gobber, Spitelout, and Snotlout, Hiccup’s cousin. 

“We have to do something, Spitelout. We lost too many animals. Not to mention the four casualties.” Gobber was saying, Spitelout sighed. 

“I know that, Gobber! But what are we to do?! Even if we could make it to the big city and back, what are we going to sell to replace everything? Fish?! They only sell for so much. We aren’t the only port, and they will not buy it from us if they can get it cheaper somewhere else. We have nothing else to sell!” Spitelout shouted. Snotlout cleared his throat, Hiccup guessed it was to get their attention.

“We might have something.” Snotlout offered. Both older men turned to him. 

“And what might that me, son?” Spitelout asked. 

Snotlout sighed, “well, this past winter, 5 men and women of the same families died… and we have a startling amount of orphans, and people who don’t work…” Hiccup felt sick at the suggestion. Slavery. That was what Snotlout was hinting at.

The worst part was that neither man rejected the idea immediately. 

“That might work.” Gobber muttered. “We won’t need people who can’t contribute anyway.” Gobber added. 

“That’s true.” Spitelout agreed. Hiccup felt like he was going to be sick. 

“How do we convince people to go with it?” they went into a full discussion about how they would talk about it with other people, ones that wouldn’t be affected by it, to help. Hiccup sighed heavily, until he realized why it was a problem.

They’re going to sell me. Was the first thought in his head. A bit selfish, he knew, but not something he cared enough to change. 

He backed up from the slightly open door, wincing when he kicked a bucket. The voices halted instantly. He was frozen in fear as the door opened, revealing the three men… 

It was Gobber who reacted first. “Now, Hiccup.” he said, hands up in a placcacing manner. “I know what you heard must have been hard, but this is for the good of the village, you can understand that can’t ya?” gobber asked, Hiccup stooped down quickly, picking up another bucket that was on the porch, and chucking it at them, proud of himself when he saw that they were doused with water, even as he ran as hard as he could. 

“The little shit!” Snotlout shouted behind him, he heard three pairs of footsteps even as he ran. He didn’t have many choices, so thinking quickly, he sprinted into the woods. He knew them well enough that he could outmaneuver the older men, and Snotlout. And even if he wound up in the mountain range, he’d prefer that over being a slave. 

The three were close still, though. Enough that Hiccup could hear the footsteps behind him.

He darted across a small ravine, well not small. The drop would be enough to kill you. But it wasn’t really wide. Just big enough that you couldn’t jump, you had to use the log on the side to get across. The moment of hesitation from them was what he was hoping for. Sadly, it didn’t come. They were still really close. 

Sooner that he would’ve liked, the forest gave way to mountains, he chanced a look over his shoulder, seeing the three hesitate at the edge of the forest. It left him gain a bigger lead. Sadly, they started following soon after. 

‘Why can’t they just give up?!’ Hiccup shouted in his head. He didn’t really have anywhere to go. He’d only been this far twice, out of curiosity. But after barely escaping a dragon and a two headed wolf, he stopped. Both had been terrifying enough to keep his curiosity to the forest. 

Ahead was a smaller mountain, enough that Hiccup thought, if he pushed himself, he could climb it pretty quickly. Faster than the ones behind him, anyway… but the question was did he have a big enough lead to get up far enough before they caught him?

The question was answered by a rock hitting him in the back of his leg, nothing broke but it sent his head first to the ground, rolling and landing on his back, groaning pain.

They were on him a minute later. 

“Sorry, hiccup. Can’t risk you getting there and telling them about what’s happening.” Gobber spoke, something was shoved in his mouth, probably as a gag. And then a belt was used to keep his hands bound. And, to add to the humiliation, he was slung over gobber’s shoulder, head first so he was left staring behind the man.

“Alright, so how do we get back?” Snotlout asked, he sounded nervous. And from how tense Gobber’s shoulder was, Hiccup figure Gobber was too. That’s when he remembered where they were, unfamiliar territory for them all. And apparently they had been running long enough that they didn’t know where they were… 

‘Good’ Hiccup thought, more time he had of not being a slave. 

They started walking in what was probably what they thought was the way back. Hiccup wondered, vaguely, if they considered asking him. He didn’t know the whole land, but he knew enough to know where they were now. He kept his mouth shut, though. Not that he could help it. With the gag and all. 

“We’re lost.” Spitelout decided twenty minutes later of walking. 

“There.” Snotlout pointed to an overlook, just above the trees. “We can try and see over the trees and find the village.” he explained, Spitelout nodded. 

“Good idea.” he agreed, “the sooner we get back the better, i feel like we’re being watched.” he added, a shudder visibly passing through him. Neither of the other two had an argument there, and even if Hiccup had one, he couldn’t voice it. He just continued to look around the area. Last glimpse at freedom, and all that. 

He was dropped, somewhat gently, off to the side as the others watched the area, searching for the village over the trees. 

Hiccup should’ve been more aware of his surroundings, he knew. They were still in the mountains, even if it was the outskirts.

“God, i can’t see anything!” Snotlout complained, the others just continued to look on. 

Hiccup frowned, looking around. He wasn’t familiar with this area. He’d never been there before. 

Sadly for Hiccup, a shadow passed over him. Not that he noticed, since he was in the shade of the mountain behind them… 

“Ok.” Gobber decided. “I think he should head straight in. the worst that can happen is we get lost in the woods. At the very least, we know how to survive there.” he explained, no one had an objection. He turned to Hiccup. “Alright, Hiccup-” Gobber stopped mid sentence, Hiccup was concerned. That couldn’t be good.

The other two turned as well to Hiccup, but their eyes were above him. Hiccup really didn’t understand, until he heard the low and menacing growl. He gulped, staring back with wide eyes. He let them stray up slowly, knowing he might regret it but really, at this point it was just how he was going to die, not if. 

His eyes widened in complete surprise, of all of the creatures he had seen in the mountain and wood, however few they were, he’d never seen one like this one… 

It was a dragon, that much was clear. Sleek black scales, wings arched defensively and ready to pounce… but it wasn’t looking at Hiccup. No, it’s head was hovering over him, staring at the bigger men. 

Hiccup wondered if it even knew he was there, then shook that thought off. Of course it did. It was probably just taking out the bigger threats, which was clearly three men 4 times the size of the guy tied up and defenseless. 

The dragon hopped down, landing in front of Hiccup. At that, he questioned if it did know whether he was there or not. Why would it turn it’s back to him otherwise?” slowly, as quietly, as he could, he stood up. He was grateful that Gobber hadn’t thought to bind his legs. 

This could, actually, be a perfect opportunity. The three men didn’t stand a chance, they would be dead or running soon enough. Hiccup could take the resulting distraction to make a run for it. 

In theory, anyway. 

The dragon advanced, and the three stepped back. Even if it was smaller on all fours, Hiccup knew what the others did; this dragon was dangerous. 

Somehow, he managed to make it to his feet successfully. It was hard, but the first thing he did was take the gag out of his mouth, tossing the rag to the side. He assumed it was some part of their clothing ripped off… he hoped that was the case, at least. 

Gobber, who probably realized that they were too close to the edge for comfort and the drop was too big to not be hurt, stepped forward, hands up in a sign of meaning no harm. 

“Now dragon, i don’t mean any harm to ya. And i doubt i could hurt ya, right? I just wanna get out of here. We’re sorry about coming onto your territory. We’ll leave and no one has to be hurt, right?” he said, all the while they were making their way to the path again. 

Hiccup couldn’t believe his luck, they actually seemed to have forgotten about him, even while he was stood in the shadows behind the dragon still. Now he just needed them all to leave, the dragon and the three other humans. Then he could find a sharp rock to cut the bindings and- 

“Wait.” Snotlout hissed. He stopped, eyes locked on Hiccup. He still looked terrified, but he seemed to muster up the courage to walk forward slowly, around to the left of the dragon. “We just have to get our friend.” he said in the same tone Gobber used. “Then we’ll all be gone.” Snotlout said, Hiccup whined in his head. Why did this have to happen to him?! 

He made an attempt up the mountain, it was a little awkward climbing with bounded hands, but he thought he could manage. He got two feet up before Snotlout grabbed his leg. 

“Come on, you little shit! We just want to get out of this place!” Snotlout hissed, Hiccup refused admamently, kicking the other in the face, he was barely high enough where that was possible. 

Sadly, his other leg wasn’t released, and he was ripped from the mountain side, hitting head first on the ground, letting out a pained shout, surprised he hadn’t lost consciousness immediately. He was too dazed to immediately process the, seemingly, outraged roar, followed by screams and footsteps running away.

Slowly, he sat up. His head was pounding and his vision blurry. He looked around, startled to see a lot of red in his vision, but it wasn’t his own blood. Slowly, he looked up more, the pain in his head almost too much to bear. The dragon was stood, panting. There were no bodies, so either the dragon had an elastic body and swallowed them, which was unlikely. They could’ve also run or been knocked over the edge of the overlook they were on… 

Slowly the dragon turned to him, still seething through its teeth, Hiccup backed up against the mountain, it approached, slowly, teeth bared and throat glowing… Hiccup turned away, not able to face what was undoubtedly his final moment of being alive… 

But the pain didn’t come. Slowly, the panting of the dragon calmed down. When seemingly 5 minutes of it past, Hiccup looked up where the dragon was watching him, eyes narrowed like it was assessing him… 

Hiccup knew he would be concerned about it usually. But right now he was in pain. And he honestly couldn’t care less. If the dragon wanted to kill him, so be it. He wasn’t a slave, that was all he was fighting against. 

The dragon’s eyes seemed to narrow a little bit more. Hiccup stood up slowly, since it didn’t seem like it was going to attack. That was a mistake. 

His eyes rolled into his head, and he fell forward, not noticing that he was caught before he hit the ground.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The dragon sighed as he shifted slightly, getting the average sized human onto his back more comfortably. 

The dragon, named Tobias by his parents, had never held hatred for a humans. Nor did any of his race, probably because humans, at least in many towns, had learned to live with their existence. It helped, probably, that his kind were able to shift into a more humanoid appearance and interact, somewhat normally, with humans. 

He assumed, though, that the humans he had just run into didn’t know that. It wasn’t uncommon, though. A lot of villages, cut off from a lot of the world, only knew stuff they saw- they didn’t have an information network. Not like the big city he often visited, or some of the big-but-not-as-big villages his family talked about often. 

Slowly, so the human wouldn’t fall off, he took off into the sky. No humans, even those they allowed contact with, knew this but dragons did have cities like them. They just… weren’t as easy to reach as human civilizations. 

He knew he would get in trouble for bringing a human in, but his family had done it just as often- finding a hurt human, bringing them to be healed in their towns, and taking them back down to their homes. None stayed, which was fine with the dragons. But it was interesting to interact with them, but that was just his opinion. 

Slowly, he rose in the air, choosing instead of flying parallel with the mountain, which he often did. The dragons’ home was in the valley between many mountains. Tobias’s family was the head of the valley, as they were the strongest. Though they didn’t use that to force their rule, no. The other dragons trusted them to lead them, so that was what they did.

The flight wasn’t far, he had simply been on patrol around the territory. 5 minutes later, he touched down outside his and his family’s hut. They seemed to be gone, but that was fine. He was just there to shift back, get clothes(though he personally didn’t care if he was left bare) and take the human to their healer. She didn’t know everything about human anatomy, but she knew enough to patch him up and worse came to worse, Tobias would use a little bit of magic to heal him. After letting the human slide to the ground quickly, catching him so no further head damage was cause, he shifted and quickly got a robe, the first thing he could see, and was back out the door in a minute.

After scooping the human up, he jogged lightly to the healer’s hut, careful not to jostle the human. He didn’t know why he was going to these lengths for the smaller male. Those men probably would’ve taken care of him… but his instinct had taught him to trust it, and they didn’t seem trustworthy. He supposed that was good enough. 

Their healer, an older boulder like dragon-women, was resting on the porch, not looking too concerned when Tobias jogged up.

“Ah, another misfit.” she mused. Gronky, which was her name, had always been one of his favorites outside of family. She was strong in her own right and didn’t take crap from anyone, not even his father who was, as far as Tobias knew, the strongest dragon in the valley. And everyone respected her in turn for it. 

“Yeah, he was in trouble so i helped him, same old same old.” he shrugged it off, Gronky nodded in reply. 

“Yeah yeah, bring him in.” she waved. Walking into the hut. “You might want to cut those bindings though. His wrists will be sore.” Tobias did as instructed, a quick slice from an extended claw cutting it easily. He was careful to miss skin. 

He laid the human down on one of the three cots in the hut, sitting down and out of the way on one of the other cots, curling his tail onto his lap. 

Gronky flitted around the room, getting different herbs and poking and prodding at the boy. 

She opened his eye, and looked into it, eyes sharp and narrowed. 

“Alright, it’s a pretty bad conconscion. But not life threatening or altering, i don’t think.” she said, grind herbs down as she talked, walking over to a table and adding more. The smell assaulted Tobias’s nose, but he forced himself to stay. It was one of the rules Gronky had, if you brought someone in you didn’t leave them alone. 

After a minute, she applied the now-paste-like substance onto some bandages, and wrapped it around the human’s head. She then washed her hand in a basin, before starting to scrub down the arms of the human, then the legs. 

“He won’t get an infection, but he will be in pain. I recommend rest, and lots of it. I’ve done all i could, have a lovely day Tobias.” she said when she was done. Tobias couldn’t help the dry laugh that escaped him, but startled when a groan, not his or Gronky’s or any dragon Tobias new of, both he and Gronky turned to the human. 

The male slowly sat up, rubbing a hand over his face, his eyes opened slowly, and Tobias didn’t really know what to expect, but it wasn’t for the human to mutter ‘oh shit’.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiccup came back to consciousness with pain flaring through his head. The memories of what happened flooded through him, he sat up and slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. 

“Oh shit.” he muttered, when he processed the two people in the room. Both were humanoid, and one towered over him, even sitting down. The other was smaller than him but not by much.

The most startling realization was the wings and tails. Hiccup didn’t know if he was supposed to see them, but he did. The small dragon had them folded neatly against it(her? It looked like a her.) he wouldn’t have thought to look for it if it wasn’t for the small stubby tail. 

The other person, a large dark scaled creature loomed over both of them. The tail was curled in it’s lap(male, it was definitely male), wings noticeable, even pressed to the back. 

“It’s alright, young one.” the, yup, female spoke. Hiccup’s head snapped over to her, causing his head to bloom in pain.

He didn’t expect them to understand their language… which was unfair, he didn’t know anything about them. But still!

“We don’t mean you any harm. You were injured, and my friend here brought you here to be healed up. Are you feeling alright to walk?” the dragon continued, Hiccup nodded slowly, standing up slowly. It hurt, but not his legs, thankfully. Neither being seemed, upon a look, to want to kill him, but then he never knew.

“Wh-where am i?” Hiccup chanced to ask, the women smiled. It wasn’t a lot of teeth, just and up turn of lips.

“You’re in our village, it doesn’t have an official name, i apologize. But you are safe, i assure you. We helped you, but you owe us nothing. You’re welcome to stay until you’ve recovered. Or sooner or later. But, whatever you decide, is not my problem. Please follow him out.” the women said, jabbing a hand at the exit, the tall male chuckled, standing up. He was just as imposing standing up. Not because he was toweringly tall(Hiccup came up to his chest) but because he was big, clearly muscled and a powerful presence. 

Hiccup did as was instructed, following outside. “That was Gonky, our healer.” the male said when they were outside, Hiccup nodded. “She’s a little blunt, but not a bad person. She would be a healer if she wasn’t, i don’t think.” he continued. Hiccup, again, nodded. “I’m Tobias Nightfury, by the way.” he added. 

“Hiccup.” he said back, Tobias smiled, it was a big flash of teeth that, if Hiccup wasn’t so confused, would’ve scared him. 

“So… what… what are you guys? I’ve… i’ve never seen two legged dragons before.” Hiccup asked, unable to help his curiosity, hoping he wouldn’t be insulting the man. 

“We’re dragons, normal dragons.” Tobias replied with. “We just have the ability to shift into this form. All dragons can, actually. Though to varying degrees of success. None of us can get rid of these guys though.” his wins expanded out, and his tail thumped the ground behind him. Hiccup nodded.

“Alright… so, why… why did you help me?” Hiccup asked, curious. Though he was grateful. 

“How do you know it wasn’t someone else?” Tobias asked, Hiccup shrugged.

“The scales.” he settled on, “same color as when you’re, what, fully a dragon?” Hiccup said, shrugging. Tobias smiled brightly again.

“My family, and most dragons, help humans in these lands. Obviously, if they attack us and we hurt them, we couldn’t care less. But if they are just hurt, and don’t seem hostile, we help them. At first, when i saw the three men, it was to get them off our borders- you lot traveled close to them. But then i saw you tied up, so i decided you bring you back here, then you got hurt and it finalized my decision.” Tobias explained, Hiccup nodded.

“Well… thank you.” he said finally, not really having anything else to say. 

The house he was lead to was nice, definitely bigger than the one he used to live in with his dad. And then after his father died, he was left homeless… 

He shook off the negative thought, this wasn’t the time, nor the place, for it.

“My family lives here, for the most part. We have our own homes away from here, but more often than not we eat here.” he explained, Hiccup nodded. He was lead inside, and it was… nice. Really nice. Large with multiple hallways leading off in different directions. But it wasn’t like, fancy. Just designed to entertain a large crowd. A lot of animal hide seats, carpets and even some on the walls. 

Tobias, out of the corner of Hiccup’s eye, seemed to tense. 

“I didn’t think they would be home for a while yet.” he whined, Hiccup tilted his head. 

“Who?” he asked, Tobias sighed. 

“Look, in a moment you’re going to be mobbed. You won’t be hurt, but the younger ones of my family are… well, they like greeting new comers here. They’ll ask you a bunch of questions, probably tackle you. Don’t panic, th-” 

“TOBIAS!” the shout of young voices rang out through the house, footsteps thundering down the stairs, and Hiccup braced himself, but the kids, who were adorable Hiccup had to think, tackled, Tobias, not Hiccup.

Hiccup just stared, open mouthed. Because, honestly, the kids were one hundred percent adorable and looked like little dragons which- yeah, they were. 

The kids were laughing, only two of them. Hiccup could’ve sworn there was more, but there wasn’t any other kids so what did he know? His eyes lied to him often, it seemed. 

“Tobias, who’s that?” the smaller one, though not by much, said, voice in a forced loud whisper. 

“His names Hiccup.” Tobias replied in the same tone. Both kids’ faces scrunched up.

“What kind of name is Hiccup?” the slightly bigger one asked. Tobia scowled in fake annoyance.

“That’s not a very nice thing to ask someone.” Tobias said, “would you like it if someone asked you why we named you Sharpshot?” Tobias asked, Hiccup smiled. 

“I already know why i’m named Sharpshot though!” he argued. 

“I’ll tell you why i’m named Hiccup if you tell me why you’re names Sharpshot.” Hiccup offered, Sharpshot looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

Finally, he nodded as if accepting what he saw.

“That may have to wait until a little later, i’m afraid.” a deep voice spoke up, deeper that Tobias’s even. 

Hiccup turned to the source and his eyes blew wide in response, he stumbled back a step in surprise, tripping on, probably, nothing. A hand, he assumed Tobias’s, stopped him from falling.

The being in front of him was… intimidating, for lack of a better word. He had to be 7 feet, easily. He was broad shouldered, a heavy looking set of wings on his pack and a long tail, probably the same length of his body, snaked out behind him… 

He wore a similar robe to Tobias, but he was still imposing which- 

Wasn’t fair, Hiccup berated himself. The man, though, smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry, i should’ve said something sooner. All of you that we help out have the same reaction, no fault of your own. It’s a natural reaction to have to someone bigger than you- i’ve had the same when faced with one bigger than myself, as few times as that has been.” the larger male said, and he was… his face resembled a humans just a bit more than Tobias’s did. Not much, but just that slight bit more.

He held out a hand, presumably to be shaken, Hiccup reached his own out out of reflex, having been taught that it was polite to do so. 

“My name is Drake Nightfury.” he introduced himself. 

“Hiccup.” Hiccup said, just like earlier. Drake smiled. 

“A pleasure to meet you. Would you like to sit down? I’m sure you have questions flying around in your head right about now, and i’ll be happy to answer them as well as i can.” Drake said, and he at least sounded sincere enough. 

“Ok, sir.” Hiccup finally nodded. Drake smiled. 

“Oh, no need for formalities Hiccup.” the larger male lead the way, and Hiccup followed, distantly aware of Tabias talking in hushed whispers to the two kids, unlike the loud whispers a minute ago. 

He sat down on one of the couch type things, which still showed a view of the front door where tobias seemed to decide to flop down, the kids still on top of him.

“Now, questions?” Drake asked, bringing the attention back to him. Hiccup nodded.

“Where exactly am i? I mean, i know where nerk-my home village- is, but i have no idea where we are right now.” Hiccup admitted, Drake looked surprised, or Hiccup thought it was surprise. He wasn’t the best at reading dragon emotional features. 

“Now isn’t that a surprise.” Drake mused, Hiccup tilted his head in question. “Most people ask ‘why am i here?’, ‘What are you?’ or, sometimes, ‘what do you want with me?’. You’re, perhaps, the first i’ve met that has asked where he is.” Drake chuckled. Hiccup blushed slightly. 

“Um, Tobias explained that already. I know you’re all dragons, that you help me because it’s like something you all do? And that you don’t seem to mean me any physical harm.” Hiccup shrugged. “Those were all of the personal questions i would’ve asked.” Hiccup added, Drake’s gaze drifted over to the other dragon, a small smirk forming. 

“My son explained all of that, did he?” Drake asked, but he didn’t seem to expect an answer, so Hiccup didn’t provide him one. “Alright well, do you know where the Mainland city is?” Drake asked, Hiccup nodded. “We’re about a hundred or so miles east of there. Not quite in the woods, but close enough to hunt easily.” Drake explained, Hiccup gaped.

He had been 20 miles, tops, from the city… he thought so, at least. 

“We traveled over a hundred miles in a day? Less that a day?” Hiccup said, just in general. Drake nodded.

“Oh, that’s not a problem. Our kind in particular are very fast, covering that distance, even worrying about an unconscious human on our back, is no problem.” Drake waved off. Hiccup wanted to protest, but decided against it. “Any other questions?” Drake asked, eye raised… 

“How long am i allowed to stay here?” Hiccup asked, Drake tilted his head.

“Did my son not tell you that we don’t expect you to pay us back? You are free to leave whenever you wish. You are free to stay as long as you wish as well, though no human has taken us up on that offer. Whether you stay or not, there are a few rules, or i suppose if you leave there are a few requests.” Drake explained, Hiccup stared down at his lap. “But, there’s no reason to bring those up now. Unless you want to leave right away. You can recover then decided whether or not you want to leave, ok?” Drake offered. Hiccup nodded, that sounded fair enough. 

“Can we learn why he’s named Hiccup now?!” the kid, Sharpshot, asked, landing soundly on Drake’s lap, making him grunt in surprise. 

“You heard what he said, didn’t you?” Tobias asked, sitting next to Hiccup. “You have to tell him why you’re named Sharpshot first.” Sharpshot rolled his eyes.

“My name’s Sharpshot because i’m the best shot- it’s not powerful yet, but it’s getting better! And i always hit the bullseye.” Sharpshot said simply, Hiccup nodded. “Ok, your turn!” Sharpshot demanded seriously. The other kid sat on the side of Drake, listening. 

“Well, you can see how i’m kind of thin right?” Hiccup said, Sharpshot nodded with no remorse. “Well, i was the same as a child. Not much baby fat, and whatever i did have didn’t help much. It’s tradition to name kids like me, who are expected to die in the winter, a ‘Hiccup’.” he said, it was kind of a horrible story, but hey he was being honest. Sharpshot frowned. 

“That’s mean!” he protested. 

“It is, but sometimes people, dragons and humans alike, are mean.” Drake nudged the child. “Tell him you name, bud.” the little guy nodded eagerly. 

“My name’s Arc.” the kid said, “i don’t know the reasoning behind it, though.” he admitted. 

“Your mother enjoyed the name.” Drake said, “Tobias, would you care to show our guest his room, in your home. You know the rule.” Drake said, Tobias nodded.

“Alright, father. Come on, Hiccup.” Tobias said, standing up and and leading the way out the door, Hiccup followed after a quick goodbye to the two kids and Drake. 

“So i’m staying with you, then?” Hiccup asked, Tobias nodded.

“It’s a rule my parents instilled after four or five people were brought back at one time. Any person we help stays in our homes. Until, at least, we figure out if your staying or leaving. Obviously, no humans live here. So if you do stay, you’ll have to tell us what you need- other than medicine, we’re not well versed in human living conditions.” Tobias explained, Hiccup nodded. 

“Ok, well thanks, again.” Hiccup said. The home they got to was similar to Drake’s, just smaller. Enough for two people, definitely, but smaller all the same. 

Tobias opened the door and lead the way in, Hiccup followed and shut the door behind him. 

He startled when suddenly there was a blast of heat, then first in the middle of the room. He barely saw Tobias fire the shot off. For a while he had forgotten that these people were dragons. But that was definitely a good reminder.

“I’ll take care of dinner, so don’t worry about that.” Tobias said, walking around the confines of the building. It was proportioned to him, which made sense. But it left Hiccup slightly lower than most things… “here, follow me. I’ll give you a quick tour.” Tobias said, walking first up a few steps. “This is the main bedroom, my room more specifically.” he lead the way down a small hall on that floor to another bedroom, not as big as the other one but not small. “This will be your room, do what you want with it, i don’t actually use it all that much.” 

Hiccup was lead back down the stairs, down another hallway. “This is the kitchen.” Tobias said, gesturing around. “I won’t bother telling you where everything is- you’ll figure it out, i’m sure. You’re free to make whatever you want.” he was lead down, what seemed to be, the last hallway. “And these are the last rooms, bathroom and study. Tobias opened the one to the left of Hiccup, revealing an… impressive number of books. 

“You’re free to read any of the books. I’d request that you don’t take them out of the house, but if you must please treat them with care. These are my favorite things in the village.” Tobias explained. Hiccup nodded, it was kind of a lot to take in.

He was left to explore around while Tobias made dinner, which he hoped wasn’t raw meat. He really did. But whatever, he took a book off the shelf, and sat down to read… for the first time since he got here, he could relax and lose himself in something other than the real world.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before Hiccup knew what was happening, a week had gone by. He didn’t even notice the time passing, but it just… it didn’t feel wrong living with Tobias, though he knew not to get too attached. He was healing well, and then he would be leaving. He couldn’t offer anything to the town, and when they saw that they would kick him out. That, or they would let him starve out like Berk had. 

Right now, like usual for now, he was reading in the study. It had been something he found himself doing with Tobias often, both of them picking a book and reading it, usually on the ground or on the small bench in the room. 

He barely looked up when Tobias walked into the room. 

“Come on, we’re going somewhere.” Tobias said, sounding faintly annoyed but… not? It was weird how he picked that out. 

“Hm?” Hiccup asked, looking up from hi- the book. “Where?” he asked, but stood up all the same. 

“Mainland.” he explained, “have to pick up somethings for my parents, they told me to take you.” Tobias explained, Hiccup blinked, but nodded. 

“Alright.” he agreed, standing up. He was kind of curious about what they were getting, but didn’t want to ask. It must be pretty important, to go all the way there. 

Tobias grabbed what looked like pretty big bags, as well as a rope and a smaller pouch that jingled when he picked it up. 

“Come on.” he said, walking out the door, probably expecting Hiccup to follow… and he did. 

Outside, there wasn’t any other dragons that paid them mind. Hiccup had met a few others over the past week, namely Stormfly and Hookfang. Both had strong personalities, but were also kind.

Not expecting it, Tobias stipped, Hiccup blushed and turned away. He hadn’t seen any dragon naked, and while he was, in a morbid form, curious about it, he also didn’t want to witness it first hand. 

The robe Tobias had been wearing landed on his head. 

“Hold onto that, and these.” the rope landed on one shoulder, and the bags on the other… 

Hiccup took all of them off, folding them into a bundle, when he turned back Tobias was a dragon, like when he first met him and had seen him like over the course of the week. 

The dragon had the money pouch in it’s mouth, holding it out for Hiccup to take. Hiccup did so hesitantly. He had never been trusted with money by anyone, not even his father when he was alive. 

Tobias nudged him on the hip, as if reading his thoughts, and gestured with his head to his back, the command quite clear.

“You sure that won’t be, like, demeaning or something? For me to ride on your back?” Hiccup asked, though he was already walking around to get on his back. Tobias shook his head, displaying he didn’t care. 

It was kind of weird, Hiccup thought, sitting on the dragon’s back. He had only been on this guys back when he was unconscious, and that didn’t count. 

He gripped with his legs, not know how else to do this. After crouching down Tobias unfurled his wings and pushed down, shooting into the air at an alarming speed. Hiccup squeaked, much to his embarrassment, but at least he didn’t drop anything. He pressed himself against Tobias’s back to block the wind that came with the sudden flight. He hadn’t been expecting this to happen today. 

When they seemed to level off, Hiccup chanced a glance up, eyes going wide. 

“Wow.” Hiccup mumbled, holding tighter to the stuff in his hands. He didn’t want to chance it blowing away. “This is amazing, and we’re not even out of the valley yet.” Hiccup mumbled, eyes still wide as he looked around.

Tobias warbled something, which was probably a warning, before he started going way too fast for Hiccup’s liking, but he didn’t protest, instead laying down again to keep from getting blown off. 

He didn’t know how long they flew, but it didn’t seem like very long. But before he knew it, they were touching down in a courtyard, where other dragons and creatures were taking off and landing…

“Wow.” Hiccup muttered, watching as a feather beast took off, it looked kind of like a lion… 

Tobias touched down, and Hiccup slid off, surprised that his legs were pretty much like jello right now. 

He left the robe for Tobias and turned around, slinging the rope over his shoulder, and the bags at his sides, the bag of coin was gripped firmly in his left hand.

“Alright, come on. It’s not much we have to get, just a lot of a few things.” Tobias’s voice said from behind him, he turned, ready to go. 

He had never been here, and he was really curious. 

What he stepped out into was more than he could’ve guessed. People bustling around, trader stands. Something he had heard of, but never had had the chance to see until now.

There wasn’t an overwhelming amount of people, and none of them payed them a second glance. 

Hell, some more humanoids walked around, nodding to Tobias… 

It was kind of awesome. And also kind of intimidating at the same time.

“Do you know any of the layout of this place?” Tobias asked, Hiccup shook his head, still looking around.

“First time being here.” Hiccup answered back. Tobias nodded. 

“Then stick close. Most people here are ok, they won’t bug you much. But… well, some will. There’s such a thing as pickpockets.” Tobias explained, Hiccup stared, wide eyed.

“Uh, maybe you should carry this then?” he offered, holding out the pouch, Tobias shook his head.

“I’ll trust you to hold onto it. Come on, first stop is spices.” Tobias said, walking off, Hiccup caught up quickly, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. 

The first stop, as it turned out, was run by another dragon, one resembling Gronky, the healer, pretty closely. 

“Hey, Meatlug!” Tobias greeted when they were close, the person, Meatlug, looked up and a smile spread across the muzzle. 

“Toothless!” the dragon, Meatlug her name was apparently, said. Tobias groaned.

“Must you use that nickname all the time?” Tobias asked, sounding exasperated and like he’s had this argument all the time. Meatlug beamed in response. 

“Yes.” she agreed. Tobias chuckled, snagging one of the bags off of Hiccup’s shoulder. 

“Well, could you fill this up then? Usual spices and all.” he requested, Meatlug nodded, though her gaze slid to   
Hiccup.

“Of course i can. Who’s your helper this time?” she asked, Tobias sighed. 

“His name is Hiccup, helped him out, and he’s staying with me until he recovers.” Tobias said, like it was no big deal. Hiccup disagreed, but whatever. 

“Well, you go finish the rest of your business, i’ll pack this up and you can pay when you pick it up.” Meatlug said, Tobias nodded, walking away swiftly, Hiccup followed.

“So do you do this often? Coming here to get stuff for your parents?” He asked as they walked, Tobias shrugged.

“Sometimes. Usually my dad does it, but he wanted to stay home, and my mom wanted to stay home with him. So, yeah.” Tobias shrugged. “So, can i ask you something?” Tobias asked, Hiccup nodded.

“You can always ask.” Hiccup nodded, Tobias chuckled. 

“Alright, i just don’t want you to think i’m pushing or whatever.” he said, Hiccup tilted his head.

“Well, i’m curious now. What’s going on?” he asked, Tobias sighed. 

“For… you’ve been here a week, and i’ve realized i’ve never asked anything, like, personal about you. Like who you are, what you really like to do besides reading, about your hometown and parents? That kind of stuff.” Tobias said, Hiccup frowned. “You don’t have to tell me!” Tobias hurried to say, “but, i mean, if you wanted to, you could?” he offered, Hiccup sighed.

“I’m not hesitating to tell you because i don’t want you to know, it’s just… my life hasn’t been great.” Hiccup explained, Tobias looked upset at that. 

“I don’t mind hearing it, if you want to tell me. I promise, i won’t judge you on things you may have done in the past, or what has happened to you in the past.” Tobias nudged him, Hiccup nodded.

“Alright.” he said, steeling himself before starting to talk. “Well, my mom was killed when i was born, a pirate raid.” Hiccup started with, figuring he’d start in order. Tobias nodded, but didn’t interrupt. “For as long as i could remember, the village i grew up in, Berk, disliked me because i’m a, well, a ‘hiccup’. I wasn’t supposed to survive, and my father resented me for it. I’m ninety-percent sure he abused me before it, but the earliest i remember is 5, and from then it was him shoving me around, hitting me. Just treating me like crap in general. The village wasn’t any better, either.” Hiccup admitted, Tobias growled low in his throat, surprising him.

“No one should have had to endure that.” Tobias growled, Hiccup nodded.

“Yeah, and while i wish that was all there’s more.” Hiccup admitted. Tobias growled but nodded. “When i was younger, my dad, he was part of the group that went to trade. He was one of the strongest people in our village… it’s a dangerous trip from the village here. My dad, from what the others that went with him say, died on the way back.” Hiccup said, Tobias’s small smirk amused Hiccup.

“Sorry, i shouldn’t have smirked at that.” Tobias said, schooling his features pretty well. 

“It’s ok, i wasn’t sad when he died either. But, with him dying it meant that i lost my home, as i was still a child at the time. So, i was left as an orphan. A few years later of that life i overheard people talking about selling the orphans and people who couldn’t work to help support the rest of them… i ran, got saved by a dragon and here i am.” Hiccup finished, Tobias stopped, Hiccup did as well and was surprised when he was enveloped in cloth… then he realised, once his brain caught up, that he was being hugged. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that.” Tobias said quietly, Hiccup hugged back. “And no, that isn’t pity. I have the highest respect for you to live through all of that. And to still live without being cruel. I… i would never be able to do that.” Hiccup nodded against Tobias’s chest, which he was pressed against. 

When he was let go, it wasn’t fully. The bigger dragon-man had an arm wrapped around him, holding him close still. It was slightly awkward to walk, but Hiccup didn’t really mind… it felt nice, warm even.

Their next few stops were for spices and all. The last stop, after collecting the spices from Meatlug, was at a vegetable stand whe Tobias bought seeds for various things, from tomatoes to carrots and other varieties of vegetables. 

When everything was bought, Hiccup assumed they were done, but no Tobias pull him, with his free hand that wasn’t carrying two sacks of produce and spices, towards a different stall/stand thing. 

The smell that hit him was intoxicating, Hiccup thought. Nearly but-not-quite overwhelming. 

“Two please.” Tobias said, paying the man behind the counter, the man nodded and a women went to work, knife flying, spatula flipping stuff quickly. 

In a few moments the man had two dark-covered breads in hand, handing one to Tobias and the other to Hiccup. 

He took it, hesitantly. They walked away from the stand, the crowd had thinned out quite a bit since they had been there, giving them freer room to move. 

Tobias led him to a bench, and sat down on it, setting the sacks beside them. “It’s a pastry.” Tobias said even as he bit into the one he was holding. “Try it, it’s really good.” Hiccup did so, his eyes widening as his mouth was filled with a fruity taste, the inside of the pastry a red color. “It’s jelly, strawberry flavored.” Tobias explained, Hiccup nodded, biting into it again. 

They ate in silence, Hiccup happy. He’d never had a pastry before, and god was he missing out. 

“Do we have to head back soon?” Hiccup asked, Tobias shook his head. 

“Whenever i’m sent out to do their errands, i take my time and enjoy the city. Sometimes i just get the stuff and head back, sometimes i stay for a day or two and enjoy the city.” Tobias said, Hiccup nodded. “If you want we can head back, but i thought if you wanted you could explore the city? I’ll stay with you, of course. There’s… for as many good people there are in this city, there’s quite a bit of bad people as well. I don’t doubt that, if needed, you can defend yourself… but some of them you just can’t, it’s no offense to you i ju-” 

“It’s ok.” Hiccup interrupted him, Tobias looked relieved at being cut off. “I know i’m not the biggest person, nor the fastest. I appreciate you offering to keep an eye on me.” Hiccup assured, Tobias smiled.

“Good! Then come on, we can rent a room to keep this stuff in, it will stay good for a few days, and even if it doesn’t we can get more before we leave.” Tobias said, shoving the rest of the pastry into his mouth, Hiccup hopped up too, not finishing the pastry off quite yet, he enjoyed it and wanted to enjoy it as long as possible. Thankfully, it was still warm. So that was a plus. 

Hiccup didn’t really know where he was, so he made a conscious effort to stay close to Tobias. 

“So where did you get the nickname ‘toothless’?” Hiccup asked, Tobias sighed, sounding annoyed. 

“I have retractable teeth.” Tobias shrugged. “It’s a trait for my kind, not all dragons can do it but me and my father can, my younger siblings don’t have the control, and my mother simply refuses to.” Tobias shrugged. Hiccup nodded.

“So i take it you’d be upset if i started just calling you Toothless.” Hiccup asked, grinning. Tobias sighed. 

“I’d prefer if you didn’t, yes.” he agreed, Hiccup chuckled. 

“Alright.” he said as they entered the inn. Tobias shot him a grateful smile before walking up to the front desk. 

“One room with two beds, please.” he told the lady at the front counter, she nodded, smiling. 

After the quick transaction, they went up to the room. “We can rest up and sleep for tonight, then tomorrow i’ll show you some of the, in my opinion, better places in the city.” Tobias said, putting the sacks against the far wall. Hiccup nodded. He looked around the room, it was nice. He flopped on the bed, amazed at how comfy it was. It wasn’t as soft as the bed he used in Tobias’s place, but the firmness was nice. 

They sat in silence for a while, Hiccup didn’t really know what to say really. He had spoke most of his life story already, so that much wasn’t an option to talk about. But on the other hand, he had been curious about something he had read, and really wanted to ask… he figured now was as good of a time as any. 

“Hey, can i ask you something Tobias?” Hiccup asked, Tobias nodded where he lay on the bed. “So, in the books i read before we came here they mentioned ‘dragon magic’.” Hiccup didn’t miss the way Tobias tensed, but he continued anyway. “I was just curious about it.” Hiccup admitted, Tobias turned to him, not sitting up. 

“What do you want to know about it?” Tobias asked, and Hiccup could tell this was a test. Just from the tone. Hiccup hadn’t really thought about it, but he supposed this was kind of a personal thing to talk about. 

“I don’t know.” Hiccup shrugged. “What it is maybe?” he offered, laying down, turning so he was facing Tobias. Tobias nodded, shifting so he was resting on his side, head propped up on an elbow. Hiccup didn’t know when, but Tobias had lost the robe. 

He pushed the thought of turning away out of his mind, instead focusing on Tobias’s face instead of the rest of his body. He figured it would be rude to turn away after asking. 

“Dragon magic is the magic that resides in every dragon, and how each species uses it.” Tobias explained. “Each dragon can use a different kind of magic. You remember meeting Hookfang and Stormfly, right?” Hiccup nodded, “they both have their own type of magic. Hookfang can cover his body in fire without hurting himself, and Stormfly can generate spikes to shoot at enemies. It’s all a matter of how we learn to use it.” Tobias explained, Hiccup nodded. 

“So it’s natural? Is it used to transform?” Hiccup asked, tilting his head. Tobias nodded.

“Yes to both of those questions- but the transformation is more physical than magical. It’s not something i need magic for, necessarily, but it makes it easier.” Tobias explained, it sounded difficult for him to do so. Hiccup didn’t really know why it would be. 

“Do you want to see my magic?” Tobias asked, sounding hesitant. Hiccup shrugged. 

“No, thank you though. It sounds like a really personal thing; you don’t have to show me.” Hiccup assured. Tobias looked ever so slightly shocked by the answer. “So, what about dragon nature?” Hiccup asked, Tobias looked surprised.

“Come again?” he asked. 

“Like, what are the big differences between dragons and humans? Obviously you’re a reptile, wings and a long tail, but what else?” Hiccup asked, Tobias blushed, it looked like, slightly. It was hard to tell under the scales. 

“Um, i suppose the way we, um, mate is different than humans.” Tobias finally admitted, Hiccup blinked at the topic, but listened. 

“See, for humans, as i understand it, are able to take multiple mates in one lifetime. But for dragons, it’s more permanent. We mate once for life, we don’t… we don’t find another mate. Some dragons are born with one mate, their, supposedly, other half. One they instantly connect with.” Tobias explained, but was blushing a little harder. 

Hiccup nodded. He asked a few more questions about dragons in general, and other magical creatures. Tobias didn’t know much about them, but it was still more than Hiccup knew so he’d take it.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tobias went to sleep content that night. He wouldn’t admit it yet, but he’d known, the moment he started speaking to the human, that he was his mate. But he didn’t want to scare him off. Off all things, he didn’t want to be rejected. 

Humans weren’t known for being good at handling that information, more often than not leaving screaming. Tobias had seen many a good dragon driven to rage because of it. He was content being Hiccup’s friend instead of being rejected. 

The next morning, he was up first, yawning and stretching awake. He pulled his robe on, knowing how Hiccup got finicky when Tobias didn’t wear it. He didn’t really understand it, but he’d respect it. 

After waiting ten minutes in silence patiently, he realized Hiccup wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon by himself. He thumped the sleeping body with his tail on his way into the adjoining bathroom. 

The groan it got was worth it. 

After washing off he went back into the main room and was surprised to see Hiccup asleep again… he’d thought he would have woken up after that. Tobias thumped the human again, getting another grunt. 

“What, Tobias?” Hiccup groaned, rolling onto his back, his sleepy glare had no affect. 

“Get up. I told you we were going to explore the city today. Up and at um.” Tobias replied. It was amusing watching Hiccup grumble as he got up, trudging to the bathroom. 

When he was done, Tobias ushered him out. “Nope, not giving you a chance to pass out again.” Tobias said, Hiccup sighed but let himself be steered out. 

Tobias pushed him out the door of the inn, following after. He had only grabbed his pouch of coins, which should be enough to last the two of them… it wasn’t like he planned this… totally not. 

“So, where are we going?” Hiccup asked, Tobias actually thought about it for a moment. He knew the general layout of the area, and most of the more commonly visited spots. Then his mind flicked to an idea he couldn’t pass up on. 

“I have an idea, but it’s for later. Until then, come on. We’ll go to some of the better vendors.” Hiccup followed him, Tobias leading the way. 

Throughout that day, Tobias showed Hiccup his favorite places. Some sweet foods, interesting odds and ends. It was as he was leading the way, about an hour before his plan would be put into place, that he felt like Hiccup had stopped, he turned and looked at him, finding him looking to the left. Tobias followed the gaze to a metal working place, the man crafting swords. It was a larger man, and Tobias swore he’d seen him somewhere before… but he didn’t know where. 

“Do you want to look there?” Tobias asked, Hiccup startled, as if being broken out of his thoughts. 

“No, um… really no. Come on.” Hiccup said, walking past him… Tobias eyed the man, but eventually turned and followed. 

He bought a basket and food for a dinner.

“So do i get to know what you’re going to show me yet?” Hiccup asked a minute late, Tobias shook his head.

“You’ll know when we get here, come on. It’s a long walk- it’s just as pretty of a walk as it is where we’re going.” Hiccup just nodded and followed. Tobias could feel that he was thinking hard, Tobias just wished he knew who that man was… 

But, he figured, it wasn’t his place. Not really… 

“His names Gobber.” Hiccup said behind him, Tobias was surprised, but didn’t turn. 

“You know him?” he asked in the end, Hiccup nodded. 

“Yeah, i do.” Hiccup agreed. “He… he was one of the guys there when you helped me.” Hiccup admitted, Tobias frowned. Now he remembered…

“I should go kill that bastard.” Tobias growled out, unable to help himself.

“I would prefer if i just didn’t have to talk to him anymore.” Hiccup sighed. Tobias didn’t like that, but really couldn’t protest. It was Hiccup’s choice, and he would respect it… however hard that was to do. 

When they got to their destination, Tobias stopped, waiting for Hiccup who was panting up the hill.

“You could’ve worn me that we were heading up such a steep-” he was cut off when he looked out over the lands. “Hill… wow.” Hiccup muttered. Tobias beamed. 

“I knew you’d like it.” before them was a small cove, it was a perfect section of nature. A pond that refilled from somewhere, even Tobias didn’t know where, it was also kept clean, though it was usually ice cold. It was clear, and a light blue. Around it were boulders scattered, a few saplings, and one or two fully grown trees. 

“But come on, this is just the first part- don’t worry it’s not that much farther, just up there.” Tobias pointed to a jutting rock formation. Hiccup nodded. Hiccup lead the way this time, much to Tobias’s amusement. He seemed determined to get the hike over with. 

He stumbled a few times on uneven rocks that Tobias knew were there, and could’ve told him about but… nah. 

When they finally got there, Hiccup first this time, he stopped, eyes wide and mouth slowly open…

“Oh my god.” Hiccup whispered, Tobias came to a stop beside him. 

The view looked over a wide expanse of land, really the only limit was eyesight. And while Tobias knew his was better than the human’s, but he thought Hiccup’s would be good enough to be able to enjoy the view. 

“Was… was this the surprise? Because, dude, so worth it.” Hiccup said, eyes still wide as he looked around. Tobias chuckled.

“Part of it, but we need to camp here for the night to see the other couple things.” Tobias said, Hiccup nodded, not looking anywhere but at the view. Tobias had had a similar reaction when he had first seen it. 

A little while later, Tobias steered Hiccup down the mountain, back towards the cove. He went without objection. 

“There’s a cave down here, so we’ll be ok without much stuff for a tent. I bought some thick blankets while in town incase you need them.” Tobias offered, Hiccup nodded. “But we’ll have to be up there for the sunset, that’s the next thing on the list.” Tobias said easily, Hiccup nodded again.

“When did you discover this?” Hiccup asked curiously. 

“A little over 3 years ago… i come here nearly every time i come to the city… little piece of land away from everyone.” Tobias shrugged. He wasn’t afraid to admit it. He loved his father, mother and siblings, as well as the rest of his friends and villagers. But he also liked being alone. Not enough to be alone forever, but enough to crave it every so often. This place offered that. 

After dropping the basket into the cave(Hiccup setting up a little nest with two of the blankets he had brought) they headed back outside. 

“I brought a little bit of food, but if you want meat of any kind we’ll have to fish for it.” Tobias nodded to the pond, Hiccup nodded in response. 

Tobias knew he would be doing the fishing, and he didn’t mind it in the least. His instinct screamed for him to provide, and he would do it. Even if Hiccup didn’t fully understand it yet. 

He kept his hope on the word ‘yet’. 

He started stripping, since Hiccup seemed happy at the word fish, but Hiccup immediately covered his eyes. 

“Could you warn me or something before you suddenly strip?!” Hiccup said loudly, sounding embarrassed. 

“I don’t get what your embarrassment is.” Tobias mused, continuing to strip. He wasn’t ashamed of his body in any light. His genitals were hidden in his body, as all reptiles. So nothing showed. He had a reasonably muscled body, though compared to his father he was barely lithe… 

He liked his body, so that’s fine. He just didn’t get why Hiccup was so bashful by it.

“Seeing another person naked usually implies something intimate happening.” Hiccup protested. Tobias blinked, that… actually made since. He still didn’t mind it, but it made since.

“I don’t care if you see me like this.” Tobias offered, “dragons aren’t usually shy about their bodies, considering we don’t have anything showing until we decide to.” Tobias shrugged, he saw Hiccup chance a look up, his eyes blinking, before his blush deepened. 

“I think i’ll keep to not staring.” he turned, Tobias chuckled, but shifted all the same. The change was easy to do after so much practice. One second two legged, the next four. Hiccup finally turned around a moment later, he looked more relaxed now… it was a good thing, Tobias supposed. 

Tobias dived into the pond a moment later, seeing a rather large fish in the water. He grabbed it easily, careful not to simply eat it, like he usually did. He dropped it on the bank, watching Hiccup wonder around for a moment before diving back in, seeing a bigger fish than the one before. 

After getting 5 fairly large fish he stopped, shaking off the excess water. It would be enough. Hiccup was sat down now, holding a stick and drawing in the dirt. Tobias wandered over, curious despite himself. He knew Hiccup knew he was there by the way his shoulders tensed for a moment before relaxing and drawing again. Tobias saw that it was a picture of his likeness. Obviously Hiccup didn’t have the color to make it perfect, but it was pretty good all in all. 

Without thinking about it, he tore up one of the saplings in the cove, and dragged it around. He wasn’t an artist, but it was fun. He saw Hiccup watching out of the corner of his eye, but ignored him for the moment. 

When he was done, he tossed the sapling into the water, and nodded in approval at his lines. It was simple but he liked it. Hiccup was looking down at it like he did to which sent a pleasant chill down Tobias’s back. 

Tobias let out a slight whine when Hiccup stepped on one of the lines by accident. He stopped, lifting it immediately. He did it again and Tobias growled in annoyance. Hiccup knew he was just pestering him. 

Slowly, though, Hiccup stepped on the spaces in between the lines, making his way out of the area. When he stopped, he was in front of Tobias. Tobias didn’t really know what to expect, but when Hiccup hugged his neck, he simply angled his head down to press him closer. 

“You’re amazing.” Hiccup offered, Tobias snorted. He already knew that, but he couldn’t really say that right now. So he settled on nodding and going back over to the fish. He knew humans couldn’t eat raw fish, so he was glad when Hiccup took those matters into his own hands, creating a small fire ring, Tobias provided the blast to light it and Hiccup set about putting the two fish on sticks and over the fire to roast. Tobias fetched the basket which, thankfully, didn’t have bugs in it. 

After setting that down between them, he started eating his own fish as Hiccup’s finished cooking. 

It took a little over ten minutes to eat, with only a little bit left. Tobias nudged Hiccup up the hill, not bothering to change back to his half-form. Hiccup did as he was told, and leaned back against Tobias’s side when they sat down, looking out over the land. 

“So, what am i supposed to be looking for?” Hiccup asked, voice cut off by a yawn. Tobias chuckled, he knew Hiccup would see it in ten minutes. 

When he did, roughly 10 minutes later, his eyes widened like they did when he first was up here.

The land was basked in a nice orange from the sunset. It was beautiful and the only thing, to Tobias, that beat it was the sunrise. Which was for the morning. Hiccup settled back against him, looking ready to sleep. Tobias didn’t mind, he shifted himself so they were both comfortable, he realized when he did so that Hiccup was asleep peacefully. 

He shifted back to his half form without thinking about it, and hugged Hiccup tightly against himself. It might be a little bad of him, but he was content like this. So he let himself have this.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he woke up, Hiccup was tired still. But he was warm, and that was a really good feeling. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and realized he wasn’t in a blanket or by a fire… 

He opened his eyes lazily, looking down at Tobias, realizing he had been cuddled into his chest. He blushed but couldn’t bring himself to move. He was comfortable and felt safe. Something he had felt for a while with Tobias… he loved the feeling. And didn’t relish it ending. 

Tobias stirred under him and blinked awake, smiling at him softly. 

“Hel’o Hiccup.” Tobias mumbled sleepily.

“Morning Tobias… when did this happen?” he asked, indicating towards where they were cuddled. 

“Fell asleep on me. Was more comfortable like this.” Tobias explained simply. Hiccup nodded. He saw the sunrise which was just as breathtaking as the sunset. 

“Thank you for taking me up here.” Hiccup mumbled. “It’s beautiful.” he added, Tobias nodded.

“Anything for my mate.” he said, sounding unconcerned about what he just said, Hiccup though was awake enough to catch it…

“What?” he asked quietly, Tobias tilted his head at him, before he seemed to realise what he had just said and he tensed slightly as he sat up, easily lifting Hiccup with him. 

“My mate.” Tobias mumbled. “You’re… you’re my mate. I knew it since i met you, but did want to scare you off. I’m sorry i kept it from you.” Tobias mumbled, Hiccup frowned. He had no idea how to go about this. So, he decided to let his instincts take reign and pushed forward to kiss the dragon, which he had never considered a different species and wouldn’t start now. 

Tobias didn’t react for a second, he looked surprised and unsure. But eventually, he pushed back hard, taking control of the kiss quickly. 

Hiccup soon pressed on the ground, the larger male on top of him. When they broke, it was because Hiccup needed to breathe, Tobias was breathing heavily above him as well. 

“So i take it you’re ok with this?” Tobias asked quietly, hands settling on Hiccup’s hips. 

“Yeah.” Hiccup breathed out. The next kiss was more hungry on Tobias’s side, and Hiccup went with it. He had nothing to complain about as Tobias licked slowly into his mouth. It felt unworldly good. 

Hiccup grinded up against Tobias, but to the dragon’s apparent arousal. “We should go slow.” Tobias murmured. “You won’t be able to fit me your first try.” Hiccup nodded…

“Maybe i want to fuck you.” he said huskily, Tobias snarled. 

“oh, you will. Just as much as i will you.” Tobias promised, voice deep with pleasure. Hiccup shuddered at the thought, very please. “But that will have to wait, i’m afraid.” Tobias sighed. “I won’t last long enough to prep you, nor for you to prep me. For now, it will have to be very quick.” Tobias hissed, hips grinding down. 

Hiccup gasped at the large organ that rubbed against his own. 

“That… that’s ok.” Hiccup assured, groaning when another grind cam down. “Very ok, but i’d prefer to not cum in my clothes.” Hiccup said, Tobias made very quick work of pulling it all off. Leaving him bare naked, spread out. Hiccup had never felt more like prey in that moment, looking up into Tobias’s eyes… they were filled with a different kind of hunger. But Hiccup wasn’t scared, he knew Tobias wouldn’t hurt him. 

Tobias was on him in a moment, mouth latched firmly to his, body pressed against Hiccups, almost painful against the rock under him, but Hiccup couldn’t find it in himself to care. The pleasure from his cock being pressed between him and Tobias’s body was amazing, and he also realized Tobias had been right… it would take work before Hiccup would be able to fit this monster inside him, but he knew it would be worth it. 

It was at least as big as Hiccups forearm, which was a relief. If it had been as big as Tobias’s forearm, he would be concerned for his safety. 

It wasn’t terribly thick either, so that helped. But it pulsed heavily against him as Tobias thrusted, making Hiccup groan over and over. He loved what was happening. Absolutely loved it. 

The thrusting turned harsher, slightly, as Tobias moved from kissing him to licking his neck, making his way down Hiccup’s body. Hiccup didn’t really know what to do with his hands, so he gripped the little bit of grass on either side of him, barely enough to get a grip on, but he managed it as he arches as Tobias licked a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach, Hiccup had barely noticed he’d passed his nipples. 

Tobias teased him, licking him slowly. It was torture. But the best kind. 

Slowly, Tobias levered himself up, as if forcing himself to break contact. Slowly, he moved back up until he was staring down into Hiccup’s eyes. 

“I want to try something… trust me?” he asked, Hiccup nodded. Tobias smiled lustfully, and turned around, putting his cock in Hiccup’s face, and pressing his own almost snout into Hiccup’s crotch, inhaling deeply. Hiccup stared at the large organ, gulping. 

“I don’t don’t know what i’m doing here Tobias.” Hiccup admitted quietly. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before, i don’t want to mess something up here.” Tobias lifted his head and looked at him upside down. 

“You can’t do anything wrong.” Tobias assured, voice still rough with lust but soft in a way. “Use your hand and stroke it, and if you feel confident enough use your mouth. Don’t try to take it all- you’ll wind up braking something.” Hiccup nodded even as Tobias started lapping at him, it felt so good that Hiccup had to brace himself and keep from thrusting up. He hesitantly raised his hands up and put one on the hip of the larger male above him, the other he used to grip the base, slowly moving up, then back down. 

The moans he got from Tobias were worth it. He applied a little more pressure, not enough to hurt, when Tobias’s cock throbbed almost enough to pull out of his hand. 

The feeling Tobias was giving him right now was amazing, and he just wanted to do the same. He hesitated, for a minute, before reaching his neck out slightly and licked from base to tip. 

That got a hiss of what sounded like pleasure from Tobias. During the whole time Hiccup was getting used to this, Tobias hadn’t stopped licking him, he had even take him into his mouth fully. It was such a tight heat, Hiccup wanted to thrust but also didn’t want to hurt Tobias. He doubted he would, but still. 

He slowly licked up Tobias’s shaft, the feeling of the warm organ pressed against his face was amazing. He was approaching his orgasm very quickly, embarrassingly he thought. But he couldn’t hold it. He pulled away slightly. 

“T-tobias! I’m so close.” he said, voice rough. Tobias growled, the rumbled shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was.

“Then cum.” Tobias growled out, pulling away though his hand was still moving. Hiccup did, he felt it was hover him. It was amazing. 

“God that felt good.” Hiccup mumbled, going momentarily slack, then realized something, “you didn’t cum yet.” Hiccup said, making to go back to working on Tobias. 

“I want to try something else.” Tobias said, shifting around so he was facing Hiccup. Then he stood and stepped over Hiccup, tail raised… Hiccup thought he understood immediately. 

Slowly, Tobias lowered himself until he was sitting on his face fully. Hiccup moaned at the smell, it wasn’t awful like it should be, it being Tobias’s tailhole. It smell like one hundred percent musk, even more noticeable that his penis. 

Without hesitating, Hiccup licked. Tobias shuddered above him. 

“Yessss.” he hissed, pressing more firmly, Hiccup’s nose was now firmly pressed to Tobias’s taint, and he had little room to do anything more than lick at the hole above his mouth. 

Tobias seemed to enjoy it immensely, grinding down on his, lifting up just barely enough for Hiccup to breath. 

It seemed like a few minutes before Tobias was tensing and roaring above him, Hiccup heard something hit the ground above him somewhere, but he continued to lick through the orgasm, wanting to give Tobias as much pleasure as he could. 

Slowly, after what felt like 5 minutes of Tobias cuming onto the ground, it stopped. Tobias slowly raised himself up, and Hiccup was left panting in the afterglow of it all… 

Tobias laid on the ground beside him, panting as heavily as Hiccup was. 

“That was amazing.” Hiccup mumbled, Tobias chuckled. 

“It was.” he agreed. He turned so he was facing Hiccup, Resting on his elbow. “I love you, Hiccup.” he said quietly, Hiccup smiled. 

“I love you too, Tobias.” he replied, shifting so he could cuddle closer to the dragon. He knew he’d have to wash off, but that could wait for all he cared. 

“We’ll have to head back and go home eventually.” Tobias mumbled, an arm wrapped around Hiccup’s shoulders, Hiccup nodded, resting his head on Tobias’s chest. 

“Ok.” he agreed. “But we should enjoy the moment for a little longer.” Hiccup said, Tobias chuckled. 

“Anything for you.” Tobias agreed quietly, Hiccup stared up at the sky, truly and utterly content. 

They left nearly an hour later, Hiccup jumping into the pond to clean off(not literally, there was a lot of sharp rocks in it). Tobias did the same, but not as eagerly as Hiccup.

After drying off they headed back, Tobias abandoning the basket, saying he didn’t need it anymore. On their way back to the village, Hiccup saw, again, Gobber working in the forge… 

Hiccup hated it, but the man looked up this time, and their eyes locked… Gobber’s own widened and he hobbled over on his peg leg… 

Hiccup took a step back into Tobias, unable to face the man. Gobber’s eyes went to Tobias. 

“Leave.” is all Tobias said, the one word laced with so much hatred and protectiveness that Gobber didn’t even protest, he just looked at Hiccup, seemingly sad, before nodding and leaving. 

“Come on, we’re going home.” Tobias said, pulling Hiccup along. Hiccup couldn’t help the happy thought.

After so many years of abuse, of being neglected ignore, everything… he finally had a home. Somewhere he felt safe. And he knew, looking at Tobias’s back as he was pulled, this was where he was meant to be.


End file.
